


like honey

by imaginejolls



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Eliot Waugh's Canonically Huge Dick, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Multi, Protected Sex, Queer platonic relationships, Vaginal Fingering, i mean kind of they are still working it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: "You know, I've missed you."It is spoken softly and accompanied by a look that feels like a nudge. Guilt settles in Margo’s stomach; between running an actual kingdom, Eliot’s new boytoy and Fen’s own projects, there has barely been a moment that they spent together not working."So. We should do a date night."





	like honey

**Author's Note:**

> set in an AU where the Knifemaker uses the knife on all of them and both Margo and Eliot bleed so... they both marry Fen! this is a few months into their marriage. oh also, Eliot regularly sleeps with men and calls it "very French" and Margo occasionally sleeps with men as well. I'm not a monster, let them be happy.

The throne room is - It is not quiet. There’s a faint ticking of the clock, rustling of paper and half-murmured curses. If she actually paid attention to it, Fen could hear the bird song outside. But she’s reading a book that Eliot has brought her from Earth with “thought you might like this.” It’s called Harry Potter, and Fen really does like it. She was delighted to find there’s seven books total. 

So, the throne room isn’t exactly quiet but it is quite peaceful. Margo’s feet are resting in Fen’s lap while Margo herself is sitting side by side with Eliot, peering at maps and diagrams and tables and more maps. Eliot is rummaging through the papers, then pulls one out. 

“Wait. I thought you already approved this petition,” he says, eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“I thought you did!” Margo says. It lacks her usual edge, the sharpness that Fen is accustomed to. Margo just sounds tired. 

Fen closes the book with a sigh. She motions for Eliot to hand over the petition, grabs a pen from underneath a mountain of other documents and approves it herself. As she is carefully curling her hand around _Fen Waugh-Hanson_, she starts:

“You know, I’ve missed you.” 

It is spoken softly and - having put the pen down - accompanied by a look that feels like a nudge. Guilt settles in Margo’s stomach; between running an actual kingdom, Eliot’s new boytoy and Fen’s own projects, there has barely been a moment that they spent together not working. Margo holds out a hand and Fen gives her the signed document. 

“So. We should do a- what do you call it? A date night?” she offers, looking at the High King and Queen expectantly. 

Eliot’s smile is small and soft. Margo checks in with in with a single look and nods. 

“We’d love that,” she says. “My place?” 

Date night in Fillory means picnic in bed, somewhat-decent-if-you-squint wine and board games. Fen wins the Fillorian version of Scrabble, twice, but Margo is pretty sure at least half of those words aren’t real. Yet, she lets Fen stick her tongue out at the two of them, rosy-cheeked and mischief-eyed. Eliot wins Settlers of Catan and then suddenly, it’s dark. They’ve been in Margo’s chambers for hours.

Margo feels… better. Relaxed, slightly tipsy, even happy. Maybe this is what they all needed. A break from the chaos that is ruling a kingdom to enjoy their life. Married life. It still blows her mind that the three of them are, in fact, married. Months ago, Eliot confessed that he always thought they’d end up married some day. Just the two of them, of course, he didn’t see Fen coming. Margo was combing through his hair as his head rested in her lap. 

“Did you now?” she asked him and smiled a toothy grin, squinting down at Eliot like a tigress. 

“Well, I imagined the wedding would involve triple the amount of booze and an Elvis impersonator but - Yeah, kinda. You are my soulmate, Margo.” 

The smile she gave him then was much smaller, much fonder. “You bet your ass I am.” 

And here they are, months into this _thing_ they are still figuring out and building together. Who would have thought. _Married_. 

Fen pulls Margo out of her thoughts as she gently pries the glass out of her fingers. Margo gives her a bewildered look. Fen waggles the glass in front of Margo’s face to show that it is empty. 

“What do we do now?” Fen asks. Her hair is down, secured in a simple plait. Her clothes are plainer too, but no less beautiful. She looks good like this, Margo thinks. 

“Well, this is where we would normally watch a movie, but. We have yet to introduce electricity to Fillory,” Eliot says. He gives Margo a pointed look, and she rolls her eyes at him in response. “You’re such a child,” he tells her.

“You’re such a child!” she tells him, and they both laugh. Fen is smiling at the two of them. 

Eliot heaves a sigh. “We could… read a book?” he offers but his expression tells them that he’d rather do anything but that. 

“Or, we could take a bath? Together?” Fen says and she only looks a little shy about it. 

There’s a bathtub that reminds Margo of a jacuzzi. It’s wooden and round and set in the ground. The three of them fit in it comfortably. 

Margo shaves her legs, her ankles draped playfully over Eliot’s shoulder. Fen watches her work with curious eyes. Shaving is still a foreign concept to her; she tried shaving her armpits, but Margo could tell Fen didn’t like it much. Margo finds that Fen’s body hair suits her. Somehow, it makes her more real than anyone that Margo’s ever been with before. The hair on Fen’s legs is much finer than Margo would have thought, while her pubic hair is exactly as thick as Margo thought. It curls prettily when it’s been wet. Margo likes it a lot. 

She kneels over Eliot’s lap and shaves his face. His eyes are mostly closed, but occasionally he peeks at her and his lips twitch like he wants to smile.

“Don’t move. I will cut you,” she warns him.

“Maybe I should have Fen do it next time, then.”

Margo gasps, loudly and dramatically. “How dare you! Do you not trust me? Your own wife?”

Eliot would like to point out that Fen is very much his wife as well, but for everyone’s sake he leaves it be. Instead, he grins widely, and Margo cuts his cheek. 

It doesn’t happen often. All three of them in bed together, that is. Margo and Fen sleep together on a regular basis, so much so that Eliot has accused Margo of catching feelings. 

“For my own wife? Don’t be ridiculous.”

Eliot stays to watch sometimes, but rarely ever joins them. He has male lovers for sex. 

“It’s very French,” he told Margo before gasping. “We need to build a secret passage to my chambers.”

Margo gave him a look. “Oh yeah? With what money?” 

And Fen said: “It wouldn’t be very secret. You just told us about it.” 

So, it doesn’t happen often. This time, it happens slowly.

Fire is cracking happily in its designated space while the candles set around the room remain deliberately silent. The three of them are on the bed; Margo tucked under Eliot’s arm, Fen pressed into Margo’s side. They didn’t bother putting on clothes. Eliot’s arm is curled around both of them, palm resting on Fen’s ribs. He can feel every breath she takes. Margo has taken one of Fen’s hands to toy with, twining and un-twining their fingers over and over. 

“This was nice,” she says. It’s a little distant, like she’s lost in thought. 

Eliot turns his head so that he can press a kiss into Margo’s hair. “Yes, thank you Fen.” 

Fen smiles, hiding her face in the crook of Margo’s neck. She’s cute like this, almost small. Eliot feels her muscles move and she must whisper something into Margo’s ear, because Margo’s exhale is long and ends with a chuckle. 

“Yeah,” Margo drawls. “What do you think, El, will you be able to get it up for us?” 

It’s his turn to laugh. “Shut up,” he tells her affectionately. 

Eliot can feel Fen press further into Margo. He feels Margo turn away from him and towards her. He can glimpse the lazy push and pull of their kiss, the tongue and teeth. He hums, pleased. 

Fen kisses like… Margo isn’t sure how to describe it. Fen kisses like she’s constantly hungry for more. It’s not so much desperate as it is passionate. Fen wants so unabashedly it makes Margo feel some type of way. She didn’t really dig into what type of way that is. Yet. She may be falling in love with her wife. How scandalous. 

Margo turns and accidentally digs her elbow into Eliot’s bicep, which makes him grunt. She makes an “oops!” face and kisses him long and dirty to make it up to him.

It’s pleasant. The familiar way she kisses him, how she presses her body into his and they just fit together. Like they were always meant to be. It’s a change from the stubble and the strong hands he loves so much on his body, but it’s a good one. Eliot and Margo kiss and they are not rushing anywhere. That is also a nice change of pace, from the frantic mess of their day-to-day lives. 

Fen makes herself comfortable spooned against Margo’s back. She’s kissing her neck and shoulders, sometimes scrapes her teeth over the sensitive skin. Fen is also taking her time with it, caressing the familiar shape of Margo’s body with her fingertips. Sometimes, her path crosses with Eliot’s, his hand brushing over hers fondly, pointedly. Then one time his hand goes up up up Fen’s arm to grip her shoulder and Eliot kisses her over Margo’s shoulder. Margo is sandwiched in between them but she’s not complaining, so Fen lets herself be kissed deep and slow and perfect. 

An unspoken agreement arises between Fen and Eliot. While Fen nudges Margo over to kiss her again, Eliot begins a long journey down the length of Margo’s body with unhurried hands. His mouth follows, pressing wayward kisses here and there. When Eliot reaches Margo’s hips, he sits up sideways to her. Margo’s left leg is resting across his lap now and he gives her thigh a squeeze, before cupping her cunt with his large, beautiful hand. 

Margo hums against Fen’s lips. There’s a whisper, maybe a question, and then Fen moves down Margo’s body. She presses a kiss to Eliot’s mouth before she ducks down and licks in between his long fingers. _Oh_. It’s an interesting sensation, Eliot must say. The heat of Margo’s pussy, the slippery wetness of her arousal on one side of his hand and the velvety warmth of Fen’s tongue and mouth on the other. He experimentally offers Fen one of his fingers and she sucks it into her mouth with no hesitation. Eliot’s dick twitches. 

Fen is so incredibly eager with her mouth. She works around Eliot’s fingers, sucks at Margo’s clit, kisses her labia, tongues at her entrance. And she puts her entire body into it. Eliot watches her shoulders move, her hips move, back and forth, and it reminds him of waves on a lake. 

Fen is also very vocal, humming and moaning into Margo’s pussy. And fuck, it really does it for Margo. She plants her left foot onto Eliot’s thigh and pushes into his fingers, into Fen’s mouth. Her hands are grasping at the sheets, bunching the fabric in her fists and then releasing it only to grab it again. She’s close, Eliot thinks. Margo’s chest is heaving with short shallow breaths and her mouth hangs open around breathy moans. She’s stunning like this.

Margo comes with a sharp cry with a hitch of breath at the end of it. Eliot retracts his hand from in between her thighs and leans down to kiss her mouth. She’s looking at him like she has a plan he might not like. 

Margo reaches down to stroke Fen’s forehead and lift her head up by her (still very wet) chin. Eliot has noticed the way Fen’s hips press down against the mattress, and apparently, so has Margo. She strokes her thumb across Fen’s pink cheek and bites her lip. 

“Do you want Eliot’s big cock inside of you, sweetness?” Margo asks her. 

Fen has a distant look in her eyes, but the sharp intake of her breath and a furious nod makes her answer clear as day. 

“Mm, I thought you might like that.” Margo keeps petting her head and looks over to Eliot. “Are you feeling up for that?” 

Eliot doesn’t need to think long to tell her yes, he is. He lets himself be fondled by Margo for a moment, her hand so small and delicate on his dick. But Margo knows how to push all of his buttons, so he swats her hand away soon and asks her to hand him a condom. 

Eliot takes Fen by the hip and gently flips her onto her back. He gets off the bed to stand at the foot of it and grabs Fen by the backs of her thighs and tugs her to the edge of the mattress. It makes her squeal and flush bright red (in that order). Eliot smiles, lifts her arm up to his mouth and kisses the inside of her wrist. His free hand presses into Fen’s cunt. He rolls on the condom, because the last thing they need right now is a kid and he’s pretty sure Fillory doesn’t have other forms of contraception. 

Fen takes three of his fingers and begs for more, so Eliot withdraws his hand and gives her his dick instead. He slides inside of her carefully and stops halfway there. Fen’s chest rises and falls steadily with deep deep breaths. He touches her cheek. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes,” she says and nods for good measure. “Margo,” she says then, “you could…” Fen stops to bite her lip and just hopes Margo somehow understands what she’s trying to say. 

Margo watches her squirm with dark eyes, always the predator and Fen her willing prey. “You want me to sit on your face?” 

Fens hums in the affirmative. She’s blushing all the way down to her chest. 

Margo moves gracefully to kneel astride Fen’s face. She’s facing Eliot, reaches out to hold onto his shoulders as Fen wraps her arms around Margo’s thighs. Fen pulls Margo down to her waiting mouth and there’s that. Eliot braces himself on the mattress and starts moving for real this time.

He’s pacing himself. There is no rush and the stretch alone is a lot, anyway. Fen takes it so well, though, moving her hips against his slightly. She’s holding onto Margo’s hipbones as Margo rides her face, holding onto Eliot’s shoulders. All of them connected. Margo chases his mouth and kisses him messy and wet. 

Margo’s orgasm comes much faster this time, but it is also more mellow. It makes her tremble and lean onto Eliot but it passes soon and with one last kiss, Margo carefully untangles herself from the two of them and moves to sit by the headboard.

Fen reaches for Eliot, pulls him down to her and kisses him clumsily. She tastes like Margo, a little tangy with a sweet undertone. Eliot slips out of her; Fen whines into his mouth. He climbs onto the bed, manhandles her into where he wants her to be. She lets him grab her calf and put it over his shoulder. Fen grabs his dick, pumps a few times over its length, then guides it back inside of herself. The angle has changed now and Eliot can go deeper than before. Fen’s cunt is so tight, clinging to him hotly. His thrusts are long and deliberately slow, so slow that Fen gives him a piece of her mind about it. It makes Eliot smile, drag his thumb over her clit and not pick up the pace one bit. He catches Margo’s eyes, so dark and wild and hungry, and the smile that she gives him. 

Fen comes undone around his cock with a keening moan. She’s reached out blindly and Margo offered her a hand which Fen held so tightly it was almost painful. Almost. Eliot fucks Fen through her orgasm and then fucks into her still until he comes with a grunt, pressing his sweaty forehead against hers. 

“We should have had sex first and then bathe,” Fen says faintly. 

Eliot chuckles and kisses her forehead. “Oh, well!” he says as he pulls out his softening dick out of her carefully. He gets up to deal with the condom. 

Fen rolls over to cuddle into Margo’s body, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. 

“We can shower in the morning,” Margo tells her, stroking her arm. 

Eliot lies down on Margo’s other side and throws the blanket over all three of them. 

The throne room is not quiet. Fen would like to finish her book, there’s only about 20 pages left. But Eliot and Margo won’t stop bickering about petitions and ceremonies and what not. Fen squints at them over the top of her book. She sets it down on the table with a _thud_. 

“I’m pregnant!” she exclaims. 

Suddenly, there is perfect silence. Eliot looks like he’s going to faint. 

“What?” he asks in a gravely voice.

“Excuse me?” Margo says at the same time. 

The laugh bubbles up earlier than Fen wants it to. But alas, she is laughing now, and Eliot and Margo are looking at each other with varying degrees of alarm and confusion. 

“Sweet Ember! I’m kidding. You should have seen your faces, though.” 

Margo scowls. Then she turns to Eliot: “Your wife is a dick.” 

“My wife? Your wife is a dick!” 

“Glad we established that,” Fen says matter-of-factly. “Now, what seems to be the problem you two are having?”

And she doesn’t get to finish her book for a couple more hours, but the three of them solve half of their weekly agenda in one day. Fen should probably take matters into her own hands more often. Margo is looking over at her with such pride in her eyes, it makes Fen blush. They’ll figure this whole thing out, Margo is confident.

**Author's Note:**

> this has taken me so long to finish! i just meant to write PWP and then i was a thousand words in and there was no sex in the foreseeable future. terrible. anyway i'm @imaginejolls on tumblr and i'm very lonely in this rarepair hell


End file.
